poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni/Transcript
This is the transcript for Weekenders Adventures of Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. Prologue (At Cappy Town, the villiagers are watching TV) * Announcer: This is Channel DDD! (At the theater where Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight are there, as King Dedede and Escargoon came in) * King Dedede: This is it! Your gonna release the next Weekenders Adventures film right now! * Tiff: But we haven't rehearsed. * King Dedede: Never mind that! We ain't got time for no rehearsal! * Escargoon: Come on! Work with us people! * Tuff: Dah! We're on! (Chef Kawasaki runs with the movie) * Chef Kawasaki: I've got the film, I've got the film! (starts the movie) Here we go! (It was in a countdown mode until it got to one it finally begins, and it's start at, One Day, at the CHS, And Tino Tonitini and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team, Weekender Knights, LegoKyle14's Adventure Team waiting for Tai and his friends) * Carver Descartes: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Carver. I’m sure Zhane and Ronny Robinson getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Power Rangers on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Lincoln: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Otis: If I know one thing about them Lincoln… Is that Tai always sleeps in. * Buzzie: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dizzy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Pig: Well, you have a point about that, Bolin. * Leni: I can't wait for them be here, any longer. * Lori: Yeah, Tai, and the others are taking forever to get here. * Ziggy: Yeah, so where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Ronny Robinson, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Ronny Robinson: Hey, guys! * Carver Descartes: It’s about time you got here! What’s took you all so long? * Tai Kamya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, let me guest, Tai. You overslept again, huh? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guess? * Lor McQuarrie: Because she knows all, Izzy. * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Agumon: We tried to get him up? * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Zhane and Ronny showed up. * Zhane: It’s the good thing we went to Skull to wake him up. * Sunset Shimmer: But where's, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without Us, sorry were late. * Tino Tonitini: Oh that’s alright Sora. * Human Applejack: But where’s Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Barney: There she is. (Than Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K. Takaishi: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Sci-Twi: Why no problem at all, T.K. * Tino Tonitini: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of from the Hundred Acre Woods every now often. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hang on a second! * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet? * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! * Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Ash. * '''Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Simba, Harley, Scooby-Doo, Tommy and Littlefoot are waiting for us. * Tino Tonitini: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familiar Voice: (Voices) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. (Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumbaa. (Pumbaa drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Younging) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a surprise adventure for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Harley Diaz: Best me, Simba. But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. * Rachel Diaz: Well, they better, otherwise I'll have to pull my hair out insane! * Timon: There's no need for that, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. * King Allfire: I don't know, I don't care. * Spike (LBT): Huh? * Pumbaa: Did they tell you what they’re up to, King Allfire? * King Allfire: They said that we having a special adventure planned. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A special adventure? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about the next adventure unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that this adventure is really good or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Spike the Dog: Yeah, he's right. It’s not a good thing to carry away. * Princess Flame: You do have a point Spike. * Human Rarity: Tell me about it. * Squire Flicker: So, what's up with the others taking so long to get here? * Petrie: Me don't know. * Kimberly Ann Hart: Hey I see them coming! (Then, Tino, Ash, Tai and the others arrived) * Ash: Hey guys, sorry we’re late. * Cinder: It’s fine, Ash. Everybody is late sometimes. * Georgie Diaz: So what’s taking you guys so long? * Dizzy: We had to wait for Tai and his friends. * Ziggy: yeah. * Kronk: The important thing is we're all here. So let's get this show on the road. * Tish: Wait, we don't know what we're doing yet. * Buzzie: You're right. So what are we gonna do? * Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now don't start that again! * Tino: Any other thoughts guys? * Human Applejack: Nope how about you Simba? * Simba: Let's go to Mewni to see how's Star's doing. * Ash Ketchum: Good idea. The rest go to Marco's house to see how's he's doing since her departure. The Villains' Meeting (Now we go to the castle. Inside the castle we see the villains are having a meeting) The Story Begins (The film begins a countdown and then it plays and finally the credits roll, the scene opens at the Diaz residence at night.) * Angie Diaz: Did you hear that? * Rafael Diaz: Y-Yes. Maybe we should call the police. * Angie Diaz: Psh! Police. pause Hand me my nine-iron. There's only one law in this jungle: Mom's law. (The couple tiptoes downstairs into the living room and turns on the lights. Marco is at the kitchen counter, his face sleeping in a bowl of oatmeal.) * Barko Diaz: barks * Angie Diaz: Marco? It's 3 a.m. * Marco Diaz: sad Is it? (He turns on a tape recorder and it plays sad music.) * Angie Diaz: Honey, what are you doing up? * Marco Diaz: Nothing. licks face, to puppy Barko Diaz, stop. We're sad now. Act sad. (Barko Diaz barks, licks oatmeal and Marco likes oatmeal) * Angie Diaz: '''I'll take care of this. puppy Maybe it's time off music we take down these decorations. * '''Marco Diaz: '''Mom, that's too soon. What if Star comes back? on music I want it to be like nothing's changed. * '''Angie Diaz: '''Oh, honey, I know this is hard. Look, I— (Rafael begins dialing the phone) * '''Angie Diaz: Rafael, what are you doing? * Rafael Daiz: to Sad Teen flyer I was just going to call the... the Teen Sadness hotline. * Angie Daiz: I told you. off music I got this. * Marco Daiz: on music * Rafael Daiz: up * Angie Daiz: Well, how does your oatmeal taste? * Marco Daiz: Like empty nothingness. Mom, can you be addicted to crying? * Angie Daiz: How about some Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds? * Marco Daiz: grunts Star loved Sugar Seeds. head on table, turns up the music * Angie Diaz: I'll pour you a bowl. * Marco Diaz: 'I tried. I can't even find the box. * '''Star's Voice: '(o.s.) They're in the cupboard behind the dog food. * 'Marco Diaz: '''I hid it so well. * '''Star Butterfly: '(o.s.) Behind the dog food, Diaz! *'''Marco: Star would eat all of them. (The scene pans out to Star Butterfly, who's watching Marco's plight via her wand. She's in a carriage, wearing Marco's red hoodie.) *'Marco Diaz:' And now they're both gone! *'Star Butterfly:' It's behind the dog food, Marco. Stop being so dramatic. spell Why do you have to be such a cute idiot? hoodie Oh, Marco, yuck! When was the last time you washed this thing?! *'Moon Butterfly:' the carriage Star! We need to be quiet! We don't know who might be listening. *'Kazuto Izuka:' Star? Is that you? *'Moon Butterfly:' Uh, Star? Who are they? *'Star Butterfly: '''I know those guys! *'Lincoln: Yes, That's right! *'Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Miss us? *'Star Butterfly: Of course I missed you guys. *'Littlefoot:' Wait a minute. Where's Macro? *'Kimberly:' And come too think of it, why's all your stuff in here instead at his house? *'Star Butterfly: '''Well, It's a long story. *'Tino Tonitini:' I remember, you have to leave Earth for some reason about told Marco about your on him before you left. *'Star Butterfly: It's kinda sad, So, Good to see ya. *'''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, its very good to see you to Star. *'Otis:' We'd missed you (Tino felt something touched him) *'Tino Tonitini:' Uh guys? *'Sunset Shimmer:' What's wrong, love? *'King Alfire:' Yeah, did something spooked ya? *'Tino Tonitini:' Something just touched me. *'Chomper:' What touched you? *'???' You mean who. (Then, they see a boy, a cat and a hamster-like alien) *'Pip:' What in the filly? *'???:' Hello, people. *'Kronk:' Uh? Who are you guys suppose to be? *'???:' I'm Winstein Steinburger. And are my friends, Dudley and Hampton. *'Squire Flicker: '''Great to see ya! Final Battle/Toffee's death (Toffee makes a squishing sound.) * '''Buff Frog:' Uh? * Toffee: chuckling You think you've won? Ha! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out! (Toffee is immediately crushed by a falling pillar. Ludo walks out.) * Ludo: It turns out you're dead. That's what you get! Hey! Look! Look what I did! All by myself! up Toffee's eye "Oh, no! I can't see a thing!" Ha-ha! * Squire Flicker: Good riddance, Now Toffee is so dead forever! Category:Sonic879 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes